1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for focused navigation using filters.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Recent advances in technology have vastly increased the number of available options within personal computers (PCs), interactive television (ITV) systems, personal digital assistant (PDAs), cellular telephones, and other information systems. For instance, current ITV systems offer hundreds of broadcast channels and a variety of interactive options, including e-mail, videoconferencing, instant messaging, online banking, online purchasing, and so forth.
Unfortunately, despite technological advances, user interfaces for these systems have remained largely unchanged, making navigation through all of the newly available options no easy task. For example, a user of a modern ITV system must scan through potentially hundreds of channels and other options, often by repeatedly pressing a button on a remote control. Such an outdated approach is far too slow and inconvenient to facilitate effective operation of a modern ITV system.
Similar problems exist with PC interfaces. The graphical user interface (GUI) of a modern PC looks remarkably similar to the first GUI developed twenty years ago. Small icons representing user options are arranged in rows and columns on a graphical representation of a desktop. Many of the icons are identical, requiring the addition of text labels as a distinguishing feature. Typically, a user must individually examine each icon and read each label—a time-consuming process that does not lend itself to effective navigation of the numerous options available in a modern PC.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a user interface that allows for rapid and efficient navigation of a plurality of options without the drawbacks of conventional approaches. In particular, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an interface in which a user need not repeatedly press a button to display each available option, as is often the case with conventional TV or ITV interfaces. Likewise, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an interface in which a user need not scan through an arrangement of multiple icons, as is the case in many conventional PC interfaces.